<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terms of Endearment by gaytriforce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049340">Terms of Endearment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce'>gaytriforce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Original Poetry - Freeform, Unrequited Love, gay!!!!¡¡!!, it is 3 am and I feel wild rn, one sided affection, this is what I do with my time, wlw (but it’s a secret!!!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytriforce/pseuds/gaytriforce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I just kinda wrote this and it happened and now we’re here</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terms of Endearment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just kinda wrote this and it happened and now we’re here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love, you are everything <br/>Though my opinion of you<br/>Tends to swing<br/>Know that it’s true<br/>Darling, hold me, please<br/>Even when I seem to tire<br/>I’m not, truly, understand me<br/>My heart’s just been on fire<br/>Blossom, you’ll never know<br/>Even a fraction of my mind<br/>Because I’ll never let it show<br/>How I give you all my time<br/>Treasure, I’m scared for us<br/>I put in every effort for you<br/>But you ignore my trust<br/>What else can I do?<br/>Sweetheart, I don’t know you <br/>I know how you speak, look, feel<br/>But when you write, deep and true<br/>I feel none of that’s real<br/>Dear, how I fear for you<br/>You’re strong, able, and brave<br/>But with everything you do<br/>I frighten for how you could cave<br/>Precious, I know I’m broken<br/>A shredded, unruly mess<br/>I wonder why you still hold on<br/>To my heart’s tenderness<br/>Baby, please don’t leave me<br/>I don’t know where I’d go<br/>You’re my definition, so please<br/>Let me believe, tell me so<br/>Honey, I don’t always like you<br/>Sometimes, I’m sick and through<br/>Of your waning and complaining<br/>While I’m patiently waiting<br/>But flower, I’ll always adore you<br/>Even when you hide for hours<br/>I see your honest hues<br/>In those lovely eyes of yours<br/>Remind me of who you are<br/>Send me those sparkly feelings<br/>I’ll always be here, waiting <br/>Because love, you are everything</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I am very tired and sick and sad and gay so I wrote this and it was fun but now I’m more sad. Have a fun time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>